


The Beast Within 2/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 2/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Jack watched in horror as Ianto threw his head back, arching his back and throwing his arms wide as he roared.   
  
“BP stable, heart rate heading up.” Owen called.   
  
Gwen still had her hand on Jack’s chest holding him back but her attention was focussed on Ianto. She felt the tears in her eyes but blinked them furiously away. She had to be strong, they all did, for Ianto.   
  
They all jumped as Ianto slammed into the front of the cell.   
  
“You still getting all this?” Gwen called to Tosh who nodded her answer.   
  
“What’s going on?” Jack cried.  
  
“Jack! You just need to give us a minute here ok?” Owen yelled at him. “BP no longer stable on the rise, shit, heart rate well up.”  
  
Owen rushed forward to the cell and banged on the front.  
  
“Ianto! Listen to me mate! You need to get in control, your gonna loose this!”  
  
Ianto answered by smashing his fist against the front of the cell, an inch away from Owen’s face making him jump back.  
  
Ianto was beginning to change, his muscles popping, body stretching.   
  
“Does he have control?” Gwen asked. “Does he have control?” She shouted when no one answered.  
  
“I don’t know.” Owen answered quietly, shaking his head slightly, he leant one hand against the cell looking at his friend. “Shit” He whispered and turned and ran back to his computer.   
  
Thick, coarse hair began to form on Ianto’s body. He grew taller standing at almost seven feet tall, his clothes shredded as his muscles bulged.   
  
It finished as suddenly as it had started. Where Ianto had been there now stood a large black wolf, standing seven foot on it’s hind legs. It dropped down to all fours and then over onto its side, panting steadily.  
  
“BP and heart rating dropping. They’re practically back to normal.” Owen reported, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Jack walked slowly forward and Gwen didn’t stop him. He placed a hand on the cell front, looking at the huge wolf lying on the floor.   
  
“Ianto?” He whispered. He felt a hand on his arm, gently pulling him away. He turned his head and found it was Owen. Jack put his hand over the one resting lightly on his shoulder and felt Owen squeeze his shoulder gently. Owen walked past him and to the door. Gwen and Tosh both pulled out stun guns and stood just behind him. They nodded. Jack looked on wide eyed as Owen tentatively let himself into the cell, edging in slowly. The wolf didn’t move from the floor but followed Owen with his eyes. Jack gasped as he looked into those eyes, a piercing blue.   
  
“Ianto? Can you understand me, mate? It’s me, Owen.”  
  
The wolf rose slowly, sitting on its hunches. Owen edged slowly towards the wolf, a hand raised. The wolf moved towards him slowly, as if trying not to scare him. It nudged Owen’s hand gently and then gave it a small lick.   
  
“My God. He did it. You fucking did it!” Owen exclaimed holding the wolf’s head between his hands and looking deep into his eyes. Tosh ran into the cell and flung her arms around the wolf. Gwen followed, wiping tears furiously from her face. She stroked the wolf’s head softly.  
  
“Well done sweetheart.” She whispered.  
  
Jack slid down the wall, still staring at the wolf. No, not the wolf, Ianto. He was in shock, what the hell was going on?  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Tell me what happened?”   
  
Jack, Gwen and Tosh were sat in the boardroom. Owen had refused to leave Ianto and had taken him to another room they had set up with two beds, comfortable enough to spend the night which was exactly what Owen planned to do.  
  
Gwen was silent for a minute.  
  
“To be honest Jack, I’m not sure we understand it all ourselves. We can only tell you what we’ve worked out, what we think we know, but we don’t know for sure.”  
“Just tell me.” Jack growled through gritted teeth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Two weeks into Jack’s disappearance…_  
 _Ianto and Gwen ran side by side, guns held down by their side but cocked and ready. A blur ran past the alley entrance in front of them, illuminated by the light of the full moon, making them raise their guns. But it was already gone…in the direction of Tosh and Owen._  
  
 _“Tosh! Owen! It’s coming to you!”  Gwen yelled over the comms._  
  
 _She and Ianto took off at a run. The sound of gun shots had Ianto speeding off ahead of Gwen and hurtling around the corner. A huge wolf stood in front of him, black as night and almost eight feet tall. Shooting it had only made it angry and now it took off running towards Tosh and Owen. With a yell they split, each running in an opposite direction. The wolf hesitated for a fraction of a second and then leapt for Owen. Ianto was close, but he didn’t really know what to do. He shoved Owen out of the way and felt the beast slam into him. He yelled as he felt its claws rip across his chest and then he heard a round of shots, all fired at close range. The bullets pumped into the wolfs head and threw it off him. Gwen, Tosh and Owen stood there, side by side, guns raised. Owen ran to him, dropping his med bag down beside him._  
  
 _“Shit Ianto. Hold on mate.” He pulled out a needle and gave Ianto a shot for the pain._  
  
 _“Fuck.” Ianto groaned through gritted teeth._  
  
 _Owen dressed the wound as best he could and then helped him up._  
  
 _“I need to get Ianto back to the Hub.”_  
  
 _“Wait here.” Gwen called, already running off. “I’ll get the SUV, bring it round._  
  
 _Two days after the wolf attack…_  
 _Ianto seemed to be recovering well. In fact it was a little too quick a recovery for Owen. He thought that Ianto was just putting a brave face on it but when he next took a look at the cut it had already started to heal, but he could tell that it was going to scar, badly. He was confused, but he didn’t really have a need to get Gwen to bring him out of the field so he said nothing. He was grateful to Ianto, he had probably saved his life. He took Ianto out for a drink that night to say thank you. It soon became a regular thing._  
  
 _Three days after the wolf attack…_  
 _Owen had a huge back log of work but he finally got round to taking a look at the wolf. It was no ordinary wolf, Owen was sure, but he didn’t think it was anything to do with them, nothing alien, even if it’s appearance did coincide with a rift spike._  
  
 _When he opened the cryo chamber they were keeping the wolf in he had a huge shock. Lying in the wolf’s place was a blue skinned humanoid figure, female, with long dark blue hair. She was completely naked._  
  
 _He called the others and their shocked faces must have mirrored his own._  
  
 _One week after the wolf attack…_  
 _They had searched through the archives, looked through every database they had and had finally uncovered something. They compiled what they had and met in the boardroom._  
  
 _“Here’s what we have.” Gwen began. “She is definitely an alien and Torchwood have dealt with her kind before. It’s not clear what planets she’s from but it seems that this were the werewolf legend comes from. They’ve visited Earth a number of times in the past, when legends like that were more easily believed, but she is the first one on earth for nearly two hundred years.”_  
  
 _“Wait, does this mean I’m going to turn into one of those things?” Ianto asked quietly._  
  
 _“We don’t know.” Gwen answered truthfully._  
  
 _“Shit.”_  
  
 _“Can it be passed like that?” Owen asked, he looked a little guilty. This should have been him. “I thought it had to be passed through a bite or something.”_  
  
 _“The lore changes, some say it’s a bite, some say a scratch and some say it can’t be passed at all.” Tosh replied._  
  
 _“So we just have to wait and see.” Ianto left the comment hanging._  
  
 _One week and three days after the wolf attack…_  
 _They had traced the signal to a nearby bar and decided to check it out and that was the night it  happened for the first time. They got to the bar to find police cars everywhere and people running out of the bar’s doors._  
  
 _Gwen called that they we’re dealing with it and they pulled out their guns, running into the bar. The scene before them was chaos, broken furniture lay scattered around. Several bodies lay at the foot of a very tall, fierce looking alien, a large sword by it’s side. They raised their guns, negotiation was not going to work. They pumped the thing full of bullets and watched it full. Ianto turned around as a second creature came crashing out of the shadows, it grabbed Tosh and threw her against the wall. She crumpled in a heap on the floor. Ianto could feel the anger coursing through him, could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He heard Gwen scream from his left but it sounded far away. He went for the creature and grabbed it in his jaws. Jaws? That wasn’t right. He didn’t know what was going on. He looked at Tosh on the floor and suddenly he went for her. He had no control. He rebelled against the force controlling him but it was useless. He felt huge volts of electricity pumping though him and then nothing._  
 _He woke up in one of the cells, a blanket over his naked body. Owen was sat on the floor inside the cell with him. His face was tear stained, an arm wrapped round his knees. He looked up as Ianto sat up._  
  
 _“I’m sorry.” Owen said, his voice full of pain. “I’m so sorry.” He cried harder than he had ever cried before. Ianto crawled towards him, keeping the blanket round him and pulled Owen into his arms. Owen cried into Ianto’s chest. He cried for nearly an hour as the guilt he felt seemed to push down on him from all sides._  
  
 _This was meant to be him, not Ianto. Ianto was suffering because he had protected a friend and Owen felt awful._  
  
* * * * *  
  
“That’s all we know. It happens when he lets his anger get the better of him, but he has it under control now. He can change at will, he’s been practising. After tonight I think we can safely say that he has it fully under control. The only time he has to change is on the full moon. It’s the hardest time for him to have power over the other force. So if he can keep his own mind under those conditions, he can do it at anytime.” Gwen explained.  
  
Jack was pacing around the boardroom, Gwen and Tosh following him with their eyes.   
  
“Jack, he has this in check now. Owen created a drug that helps him keep his own mind when he becomes the wolf. He barely slept for weeks working on it. If Ianto can stay in control of himself while he’s a wolf, he can be the best weapon we’ve got.” Tosh added.  
  
Jack stopped and looked hard at her.  
  
“Weapon?”   
  
Tosh refused to look away.  
  
“Ianto’s words, not mine.” She said.   
  
Jack sunk into his seat, his head in his hands.   
  
“I should have been here. Maybe…”  
  
“Jack this could have happened if you were here or not. There’s no point beating yourself up over things you can’t change. We just have to adapt to manage this.”  
  
“How? How do I adapt for this Gwen?”  
  
Gwen looked at him with angry shock etched over her face.  
  
“How do you adapt?” She asked, getting to her feet. “The same bloody way as we’ve had to. I know this is a shock for you Jack, but this isn’t happening to you. It’s happening to Ianto and we need to be there for him. You need to be there for him. Your back now, so get your arse in gear and support him.”  
  
Gwen and Tosh left the room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.   
  
  



End file.
